Glass fiber insulation assemblies are known in the art. Often these assemblies include a fibrous glass body and an outer plastic layer. Sometimes the outer layer is removed prior to installation in the field and other times, the entire encapsulated insulation assembly is installed in the field.
It has been found that, if the covered fibrous glass insulation body is stored for a length of time, for example six weeks, the recovery rate when the assembly is unrolled or uncompressed diminishes. A major cause of such a reduction in recovery rate is the absorption of moisture into the fibrous glass body.
The present invention is directed to an improved fibrous glass insulation assembly in which moisture is removed or reduced when the assembly is stored.